Pokemon Ranger: Four Rangers
by Lunar Phantom
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Ranger, or fourth-generation Pokemon, or the DS.

Pokemon Ranger: The Four Rangers

Prologue: The Warp, and The Capture

A young boy named Josh was up at two in the morning playing Pokemon Ranger. Josh was slowly falling asleep, when Josh fell asleep, his black Nintendo DS was still in his lap, and his Green Metal stylus was firmly grasped in his hand. Then all of a sudden the DS started to glow, and then his stylus started to glow, and then his whole body, and then in a flash of light, he disappeared, like no one was ever there at all.

The next morning…

Josh woke up, with no Stylus, or DS in hand.

"Who the heck stole my DS!" Josh yelled, "Wait…. this isn't my room, it looks like a Fall City Motel Room," Josh said.

Josh walked downstairs, and saw a letter by his door.

"Hmm….Just like in the game. I'm gonna be a Pokemon ranger!" Josh said excitedly.

Josh picked up the Box with his new uniform, went upstairs and changed into it. Josh then ran downstairs, got some cereal, ate it, and ran out the door to the Harbor.

"Hey! Big guy! Can you check what's behind this box? I hope it's not a snake Pokemon, long and snakey things make my nervous," a small boy called to Josh.

"Sure, little guy," said Josh.

Josh pushed the box, and a Naetle jumped out.

"It's a Naetle! Few," The boy said.

The Naetle opened it's mouth and cried, and ran off. Josh then went of to follow it, but the Ringtown Ranger Leader came.

"So your, the new-ranger? Good, that uniform fits you. Lunick, and Solana should be able train you up to a full-honored 10 rank Pokemon Ranger," Spencer said happily.

"Thanks, umm…Leader? Don't I have to go through a test to be an official Ranger?"

"Yes, and your test is to capture that Naetle over there. Hmm…good thing there is a Bayleaf by there, so I can show you how to capture," Spencer said, "Here's a Capture Styler. It's a Prototype of the newest Capture Styler. There are only four types of Prototypes out. They were originally made for the Ranger Leaders, but we leaders like our old stylers,"

Josh took the capture styler, that strangely looked like his old Nintendo DS, except it was red and instead of having the DS logo in the center of it, it had the Orange Ringtown Logo on it, and the Stylus had Navy Metal on it instead of Green Metal, and the Stylus had a button on it.

"The button on the Capture Styler enlarges it. I mean the Capture Styler part, the PDA-like this, has the PokeDex, Browser, Mission Info, Journal, and the number of loops you have to make around a Pokemon. It also has a slot to put a Capture disk in, so you can transfer the Pokemon info into the Capture Disk, now I'll show you how to capture," Spencer told Josh.

Spencer took out his Capture Styler, and ejected its Antenna.

"Now, On your Capture Styler, you see how many loops you have to do before you stop, now when the capture styler's numbers turn orange that's your time to stop, and shrink your styler back to normal, but I would just bring back mine into my Capture Styler. Now, if a Pokemon touches the Loop, it disappears, and if a Pokemon attacks the loop, and it hits the loop, the Capture styler's power goes down. If your styler runs out of power, you will not be able to fulfill your mission, I will now show you a capture," Spencer said, and started to make loops around the Bayleaf.

The Bayleaf then attacked the loop with the move, leaf blade, and it hit the loop.

"You see? My Styler just lost 2 power cells,"

Spencer then continued to loop around the Bayleaf, and then captured it.

"Okay, now, capture that Naetle Ranger,"

"Okay, I will, leader," Josh said confidently.

Josh pressed the tiny button on the stylus-like Capture Styler and it grew larger. Josh then opened the DS and saw the number of loops he had to make to capture it, which is 2. Josh then circled the styler around the Naetle 2 times, making 2 loops around it, captured it, and then shrunk the stylus back to normal size.

"Good Job! Now let's release these Pokemon back into the wild,"

Josh and Spencer then released the Pokemon back to their habitats.

"Now, sign this paper saying that you are now a certified ranger,"

Josh then signed the paper, signing his name, Josh Xederer.

"Thanks. You are now a certified ranger. Come on Fearow!" Spencer said, and then his Fearow came and picked up Spencer, and Josh clung to his leg, and then Naetle ran back in and jumped onto Josh's foot. The Fearow then flew them to the Ringtown Ranger Base. The Naetle then ran away.

"Hmm, that was the Naetle from Ringtown. Funny, the same thing happened to Lunick," Spencer said thoughtfully.

Two rangers then walked out of the base.

"Hey, Lunick! Solana! Here's our new Ranger, Josh!"

Lunick and Solana walked over.

"Cool! The new Ranger is here! We were waiting for you, weren't we Solana?" Lunick's Minun was on Lunick's shoulder.

"Yup," Solana's Plusle was walking around the Base area.

"Thanks," Josh said happily.

"Let's go inside!" Spencer said in a happy tone.

The four then went inside of the Ranger Base.

To be continued…


End file.
